


Marvel Scribbles

by Riizunqo (Siveyn)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siveyn/pseuds/Riizunqo
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots for my favorite ships and characters in MarvelWill add tags as I add chapters





	1. Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Blizny ~Tłumaczenie~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926143) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve)



Stephen touches the scars around the rim of the reactor with trembling fingers, “Does it hurt?”

Tony wanted to say it was fine like always when people asked him that, but he hesitates. “Yeah, sometimes. You know what it’s like.”

Of course Stephen knew, having his own deep scars. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Tony rolls his eyes at him, “I’m not five.”

“But do you want me to kiss it better?” Stephen asks again with a grin.

“…Yes.” Tony said grudgingly.

Stephen smiles and leans down to kiss at the scars. “Better?”

Tony laughs, “Yeah. Dork.” He takes Stephen’s hands and kisses them in return. “Better?”

Stephen smiles warmly, “Always.”


	2. Stephen & Mordo - Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordo meet again after they parted ways.

It had been sometime after the fight with Kaecilius and Dormammu, if what he'd done with Dormammu could be called a battle anyway. The Hong Kong Sanctum was thriving and the London Sanctum had been rebuilt. Stephen had taken up the role of the New York Sanctum's Master, honoring the last bequest of the Ancient One, even if he had to put up with people like the Avengers, both legal and rogue, randomly accosting him to join their team or sign those damn Accords. Despite all that and the extra-dimensional threats he'd had to take care of that slipped though when the barrier had weakened, life was good.

Naturally, that's when life decided to throw him a curve ball in the form of reports of former students of Kamar-Taj turning up dead or stripped of their power. Those that were still coherent only had one name they blamed for their current situation. 

Mordo. Karl Mordo, his friend, his mentor, the support he had leaned on when he thought he'd never be a good sorcerer, who actually believed in him enough to convince the Ancient One to take him in. And he'd thrown it all away just because Stephen had used the Eye to save Wong and the Hong Kong Sanctum. Wong and the remaining Masters were ready to take him down, but Stephen had appealed to them and they reluctantly allowed him to talk to him first.

So here he was now, standing across his former friend who was glaring angrily at him. "Why, Mordo? Why have you done this?" Stephen pleaded with him.

"Magic is part of the natural order, Strange! But those who use it selfishly, just take and give nothing back, they unbalance everything! They're just like Kaecilius who wanted magic to serve them!" There was a glint of mania in Mordo's eyes.

"They weren't hurting anyone! They're nothing like Kaecilius, or what _you've_ become! Look at you, Mordo! Please, just... Just _stop_." 

Mordo faltered, and Stephen's heart leapt, hoping he'd gotten though but that hope was dashed when Mordo clenched his jaw and struck out at him with his staff. Stephen was so stunned, it was only his Cloak's quick action of yanking him backwards that he'd avoided getting hit. 

"You! You are the same! Using your power recklessly and without thought to the consequences! The bill will come due, Strange! It always does!" The words were spat out with force, leaving Stephen reeling from the sheer vitriol. He gaped at Mordo, wondering how his friend could have become this bitter man. "You'll pay for your use of the Eye of Agammoto, Strange, mark my words."

That last sentence struck Stephen deeper than what Mordo's staff could have accomplished, and ignited an anger inside that he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. "Pay?! _Pay?!_ I've already paid for that, Mordo! Thousands upon thousands of times!" Stephen raged at him and causing the other man to step back in surprised alarm, raising his staff to defend himself if needed.

"Do you know what I went though with Dormammu? To you and every one in the world it was only a few seconds, but remember what you and Wong told me? Fucking time loops, I don't know how long I was in there, but I died, I DIED every second! I lost count of how many times I was impaled, torn apart, burned, crushed by that bastard Dormammu and you have the gall to say I didn't pay? Well, fuck you too!" Stephen turned his back on Mordo, a silence falling between them, the only sounds the wind and Stephen's harsh breaths as he tried to regain his composure.

"I- I didn't know--" Mordo finally spoke, sounding a little lost.

"No shit Sherlock, you left before I could tell you what happened. Thanks for that by the way, good show of support for your friend," Stephen told him with biting sarcasm before sighing. "Are you done being an idiot, or do we have to fight this out?"

"You'd lose," was Mordo's retort.

"Oh, I don't know, I've learned a few new tricks from Wong. I might surprise you." For a precious moment, Stephen felt they were back in the courtyard of Kamar-Taj, sniping at each other while sparring. It was broken when Mordo blasted him several meters away with a kinetic spell.

"You may have paid, but there are others who haven't." Mordo opened a portal, then turned back to look at the fallen Sorcerer, "I'm sorry." The portal closed.

"Damn it, Mordo, you stupid..." Stephen smacked a hand on the ground, ignoring the flare of agony. He picked himself up, looking at the spot where Mordo had vanished. "Mordo, you talk about other people's consequences, but you don't think about your own action's consequences." Opening his own portal back to his Sanctum, Stephen made one more comment to the empty space,

"I hope you'll be ready for when _your_ bill comes due."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are cross posted at my tumblr Riizunqo.tumblr.com, occasionally with an accompanying (very rough) sketch.


End file.
